supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Famine (The Primordials)
Famine is the Second Horseman and the personification of hunger in creation. Famine is the younger brother of Death and the older brother of War and Pestilence. Famine is also somewhat related to the Primordial Beings due to being the brother of Death. Biography Famine came into existence when the Leviathan were corrupted and made ravenous by Chaos, and embodies hunger in reality. Famine fought against the Eldritch Horrors alongside his brothers and Heaven, the younger Horsemen were instrumental in the defeat of the Cosmic Monsters. Famine existed without any issues for billions of years until mortal beings improved their methods of agriculture, weakening him due to the lessening of physical hunger in the universe. Famine was summoned to Earth by the apocalypse, and with his brothers summoned a ring that was linked to his power during the apocalypse. These rings were created early on, during the early days of the universe. Unknown to most was the fact that they made these artifacts to give mortals a chance to defeat the horsemen, known to only a few was the fact that these rings served as a "key" of sorts to Lucifer's Cage that could be used to seal the Archangel back in his prison. Famine appeared during the apocalypse and was given many souls to consume in order to restore his strength. Luckily before he could gain his full power, he was confronted and defeated by the Winchesters, with Famine allowing Sam to exorcise the souls within him and take his Ring. Personality When Famine appeared on earth he took the form of a sickly old man, and seemingly devoured souls without any care for the beings they come from, being demon or human, and resented all mortal species for weakening him. However this personality was in some ways a facade, while Famine does indeed have some resentment for his weakened state, he acts more like a grumpy and hungry old man than anything else, he also has a tendency to raid the fridges of houses he appears in for food. Powers & Abilities As a Horseman, Famine holds a great deal of power and can influence hunger to any degree he chooses. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Famine holds a great deal of power and is equal to an Archangel, Archreaper, or Eldritch Horror. He is twice as powerful as a Demiurge. * Cosmic Awareness: - As a horseman, Famine possesses an incredible amount of knowledge and understanding of creation and its workings, although his knowledge is inferior to the Primordial Beings. * Immortality: Famine is a Horseman and as such is unable to die unless all hunger in creation ceases. * Supernatural Concealment: Famine is generally invisible to most beings unless he chooses reveals himself. * Super Strength: Famine holds a great deal of physical strength, and is able to match Lucifer in a physical fight while at full power. * Soul Consumption: Famine is able to consume souls, these souls are not destroyed but drained of power and sent to their final resting place. * Hunger Manipulation: Famine can cause physical and spiritual hunger in almost any being, and can even cause people to starve after a time. * Hunger Empowerment: As the Black Horseman, Famine gains a certain amount of power from hunger. * Time Travel: Like certain stronger supernatural creatures, Famine can travel through time to any point where his attribute exists. Equipment * [[Rings of the Horsemen|'Famine's Ring']]: Famine holds a ring that has some abilities, it can mimic some of his powers and is one fourth of the key to unlocking Lucifer's Cage. Vulnerabilities Even though Famine is powerful, he holds some weaknesses and during the apocalypse, he needed his ring to function. Beings * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'Primordial Beings']]: As the first and most powerful beings in existence, they can destroy Famine's physical form for a time. * Amara: As the Shard of a Primordial Being, Amara is nearly equal to Four Archangels in power and as such could defeat War in combat relatively easily. * Archangel-level entities: Things like the Eldritch Horrors, Archreaper, and his fellow Horsemen could fight and possibly destroy War's form. Weapons * Primordial Weapons: These artifacts, crafted to be the personal weapons of the Primordial Beings, can destroy Famine's physical form and potentially kill him. * Any Bladed Weapons (Formerly): During the Apocalypse, Famine and the other Horsemen altered their manifestations so their ring fingers could be sliced off easily. Objects/Bindings/Other * Improved Agriculture: The increased agricultural knowledge mortal beings have gained has weakened Famine a good deal, requiring him to devour the power of various souls in order to regain his strength or have a Primordial Being restore him. * His Ring (Formerly): During the Apocalypse, Famine's power was bound to his ring and removing it would render him powerless. * Binding: Famine can be bound due to being a horseman. Category:Pre-Season 1 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:Horseman Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters